Let this happen?
by fantasylove22
Summary: Rose Weasely is in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and her life is shattering. Her parents are getting a divorce, Dom is hiding things, Lily is growing up too fast, Albus is falling in love with a girl he just met and only she, Rose, can stop a dangerous murderer. Plus, she's falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Not So Little Lily

Rose's P.O.V.

I glanced over the great hall and saw Scorpius looking at me. Or should I say_, staring_ at me. His gray eyes seemed to pierce my own, and I got the strange feeling that he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Rose," Lily said, distracting me. "Why is _he _looking at you like that?" I looked over at Lily and wondered what was up with her as well. Why did everyone in our family have to treat the Malfoys like they were scum? Why couldn't they just get over the fact that Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius, were both death eaters, but had repented? I was especially shocked to hear Lily behaving this way. Usually the Potter side of the Potter-Weasely clan was a lot less biased towards them.

"Rose?" Lily repeated. "What's going on?" As if I knew. The only thing I could understand about Scorpius was that he liked for everyone to think he was such a big player. In reality, he was just a jerk who pushed girls around. The fact that he was glaring at me wasn't a good thing either. Lily seemed to pick up on that fact, and she gave me yet another questioning glance.

"Rose!" she said for a third time. "Can you please tell me what's going on with you and Scorpius?" At least she said his name that time.

"Look, Lily," I snapped, turning to face her. "I don't know what's Scorpius is playing at, so why don't you just go hang out with your fifth year friends!" Lily looked offended and turned to Kyle Thomas, a tall sixth year. She took his hand and the two walked out of the hall, Lily giggling all the way. I turned my back on her and began chatting with the other sixth year girls about how ridiculous the 4 foot long essay on the different methods of antidote making that Professor Barry had assigned. The man was gorgeous; we would all give him that. But he gave homework like there was no tomorrow. Immediately, I felt bad about being so peevish, but Lily had been being...well, Lily-ish. You know, stubborn-very. From what I hear, that was just the way Aunt Ginny had been. However, I think Lily had gotten her sense of empathy from Uncle Harry. If you know what I mean.

"Oh, but he's so cute,"

Dominique, my blond-haired, blue-eyed, cousin raved. "He can assign all the homework he wants if he lets me get in on those sweet, sweet lips…" I nearly gagged, but spared myself for Dom's sake. She was family, right? Besides, she was one of my only friends in our year.

"Hey, Dom," I began. "I'm going up to the dorms, I have to get up early for Quidditch practice tomorrow. James is making us train harder than ever for the match against Slytherin that's coming up. I'd like to kill whoever made him captain." I dragged my feet out of the huge room, and watched as stars twinkled above me in the enchanted ceiling. Little did I know, but as I left, a certain pair of gray eyes were watching me.

I took the fourth floor corridor, with a painting of Sir William Barthelme, a wizard famous for inventing the disarming spell, hoping that nobody would be there to interrupt my confused thoughts. The truth was that I kind of knew why Scorpius was watching me that way. The other day, before potions, he had approached me, saying that Professor Barry had told him to get a tutor, or start taking Remedial Potions. Because that was humiliating, and the only other kid even close to as smart as me was Dominique, who treated him like dog crap, he had asked me to help him out. We were meeting on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the library to study.

Stepping into the corridor, I saw something my cousin, and other close friend, Albus, would've wet his pants at the sight of. Standing in the corridor, arms wrapped tightly around each other, were Lily and Kyle. Their faces were meshed together, and Kyle was pulling Lily into the broom closet for some…more intimate relations. Lily looked a little reluctant but I saw her heading for the closet. Yeah, I was going to let that happen. I checked my watch-it was still early enough for Kyle to be awake-but not Lily.

"Lily Potter!" I cried, adjusting my prefect badge so that it showed more prominently. "It's 9:03! That is later than curfew for fifth years! Come with me to the dormitory! Now! And you!" I yelled at Thomas. "Get your paws off of her! And if I see you pull any more fifth years in for a little fun, I'll make sure you never see the outside of detention again!" I grabbed Lily's arm, and her face went scarlet, blending in with her hair.

Pulling her past Kyle, I raced away to a different deserted corridor.

"What were you thinking?" I demanded.

"What does it matter to you?" she cried, outraged. "You aren't the boss of me!" She seemed to realize how immature that sounded as the words came out of her mouth.

"Lily, you're above that kind of stuff! You're-"

"Above what kind of stuff?" a voice interrupted. I turned to see James strolling down the hallway, looking rather concerned about his little sister. I glanced at Lily, and saw her pleading face. I knew James would kill her.

"She tried to…" Lily gave me a begging look. "She tried to cheat on her potions essay and copy it from a book."

"Of course _you _would rattle off about that, Rose." He looked like plagiarism was something he did all the time. Then, seeing the look of relief on Lily's face he said, "But if I catch you trying to cheat one more time, it's an owl home to Mum and Dad right away!"

Lily looked as if she wanted to retort, probably with something a lot smarter than James could come up with, but she refrained herself. Once James was gone, she tried gaining on me. "What's wrong with you? What if he tells Mum or Dad..well, I think Dad and Uncle Ron cheated off of Aunt Hermione worse than that but…Mum'll blow her top if she finds out what you said!"

"Fine," I said, turning around. "But if you want Uncle Harry to find out you tried to _have sex with_ Kyle Thomas, then I'll just go tell James the truth…"

"No! Rose, please! I promise I won't do it again..." Lily realized she had said something very wrong.

"Wait?" I cried, stopping dead in my tracks. "You've…you've done it with him before?" MY little cousin Lily was sleeping with guys in the sixth year?

"No, just you know…we've gotten very close. I mean very close, Rose."

"Enough." I felt like throwing up. "I don't need to hear the details about Kyle's…stuff. Hopefully, you haven't seen any of that." Upon seeing her guilty face, I ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. I had to tell Albus about Lily, right? It was our job to protect her. No, I would keep it a secret, unless I caught her at it again. I went into the girls' dormitory after giving the fat lady the password and the answer hit me, sitting on the bed next to mine asking, "Where've you been?"

"Hey, Dom," I said. "I need some advice." I told her about what I had seen.

"Well, you stopped it, right? Lily knows better now."

"Yeah, I doubt that. Tomorrow night, Kyle will be trying to get all over her again."

"Well, I'll talk to her later. Maybe she'll listen if we reinforce it, you know?"

"Make sure to tell her that only sluts sleep with sixth years at the age of 15, in broom closets, no less." Dominique laughed, and I fell asleep with my robes on, exhausted.

Lily's P.O.V.

Why did Rose have to be such a…cousin? I knew she had by best interests at heart, but I really liked Kyle, maybe even loved him. What if I wanted to do it with him? What business was it of hers? But she had saved my ass with James. I had to give her that.

"Hey, Lily." Dominique, my older cousin, sat down beside me at my small table at the back of the library. I had just eaten breakfast, and was enjoying the time off from Quidditch because of my broken ankle. I mean, I loved the sport, but a break from James's constant drilling captain voice was always a relief.

"Hey Dom," I said, closing my book. "What's up?"

"You mind if we talk?" Oh boy, Rose had told her. It _really _wasn't that big of a deal!

"What is it?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"I hear Kyle's been…Rose told me that you and Kyle almost had sex last night. Please confirm?"

I nodded, most unwillingly. "But we didn't. Happy?"

"Yeah," she said. "Very. Just thought I'd let you know that if Uncle Harry found out you were having sex, especially with the son of the man who almost stole Aunt Ginny right out from under him, well…"

What was this about Dean Thomas, chaser of the Chudley Cannons, nearly winning over Mum? I asked Dominique to tell me more.

"Wait? You mean you never knew? Dean Thomas dated Aunt Ginny for most of his sixth year, Aunt Ginny's fifth. Apparently, Uncle Harry said it made him sick to his stomach when he saw them snogging in the three broomsticks." We laughed and Dom looked at the title of the book I was holding, _Sleeping Potions, the Best Ways to Make 'Em. _It was actually very boring, but it was practically a step-by-step guide for making a Sleeping Potion. Right now, my class was working on the Draught of the Living Death. It was impossibly difficult, and it took a month to brew. I needed all the help I could get.

"I remember that. It was brutal making Sleeping Potions in fourth year. I can't believe Professor Barry is making you do it again this year."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not really worried though. Kyle said he'd- never mind."

"What?" Dominique pressed.

"He said he'd tutor me on Wednesdays if I fell behind. His best subject is Potions you know."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, you know. It's great to find a guy who'll take care of you, and be supportive."

"Even if you don't think he's a gentleman?" I countered.

"Hey," Dom said, defensively. "I'm fine with you and Kyle. Just be careful. We older cousins worry about you."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess you do."

Rose's P.O.V.

"Hey, Rosie, wait up!" The voice of my dear cousin Albus echoed down the hall towards me.

"How many times must I tell you?" I said. "Don't call me Rosie! Only my dad calls me that, and even he gets my wrath if he overdoes it!"

"Fine, whatever. Just don't unleash Rosie's wrath on me though!" I punched him in the arm and we both started laughing.

"Seriously, Rose, what was the Transfiguration homework?" he asked.

"To practice turning vases into kittens," I told him. "And the reversal."

"Oh, that's easy. I'm glad I forgot that homework assignment instead of 5 feet on elemental transfiguration."

"We had a 5 foot essay on elemental transfiguration?" I fretted, before realizing he was messing with me. "Not funny, Albus!" I pushed open the door to the transfiguration classroom and took my usual seat beside Dominique at the front of the class. We all got our wands and books out, and then some kids started messing around, making random objects fly across the room. They were getting really good at not killing kids by making the objects fly straight at their heads until Professor Greenshot came in and made a flying transfiguration textbook burn to a crisp.

"Not today, guys, not today. Maybe you can join the first years as they begin the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell in Charms class." She stowed her wand inside her dark purple robes and walked to the front of the class room.

"If you will all take out your wands, we can begin." After everyone took out the wands she whipped out her own and turned her back to us so that the professor's gray and black hair faced us. She was wearing a black witch's hat and her long robes flowed. Words appeared on the board, and vases flew to each of desks.

"I would like all of you to try the spell which will turn you kittens into vases." We all began practicing and by the end of class nearly everyone had managed to perform the spell successfully. Dom and I even started turning cats into vases, which was much harder, seeing as the cats were much larger than the tiny kittens.

After that, we had Herbology with Professor Longbottom. He kept me after class and told me and Dom that Hagrid wanted us to come over for lunch. We said that we'd go and made our way to the gamekeeper's hut. Luckily, it was only the middle of September and the weather wasn't that cold yet.

"C'mon in girls, c'mon in." Hagrid's deep, booming voice came to us across the Hogwarts grounds.

"Hi, Hagrid," I said. "How have you been?"

"Ar, not too bad, girls," he said. "I got some new stuff fer Care o' Magical Creatures. I though' I'd show y'all before I use 'em." He led us inside his cabin and showed us a large bucket over the fire. Using his enormous oven mitts, he placed the pot on his wooden table and told us to have a seat.

"What are they?" Dominique said in awe after looking inside the bucket. "They're adorable!"

"Thought you'd like 'em," Hagrid said, beaming. I looked inside and saw tiny fish, each one sparkling and colorful. I especially like a shimmering green one, which was smiling in a friendly way.

"They're ShimmerFish. Really beautiful, aren'' they?"

"They're gorgeous!" I told him. "Do they have names yet?"

"No, would you girls like to do the honors?"

"Of course!" Dominique cried, glowing. She loved naming things.

"There're twen'y in all," he said. "All different colors." Dominique and I got started, and Hagrid loved each name we thought of. In the end we had Flounder, Bubbles, Samson, Fillo, Macy, Devil, Buttercup, Belle, Cupcake, Ellie, Platinum-a silver fish-, Dory II, Nemo II, Guppy, Dixie, Flint, Quirk, Hades-a black and red fish, with rather sharp looking scales-, Jamie and Liza. Finally, Hagrid said we'd better head up to the great hall if we wanted lunch. That was lucky because his rock cakes were something to break your teeth.

On the way up, I caught my robes on a nearby plant. "Don't worry about me, Dom," I called to her. "I'll meet you at lunch."

"Fine," she said. "See you later."

I disengaged myself from the thorn bush and started walking up to the castle.

"Hey, Rose." A male voice came from behind. "We need to talk."

I whipped around and stared into the cool, gray eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Getting Fiesty

Scorpius's P.O.V.

Rose turned around like someone had just cracked a whip. What the hell was that about? It was just me, good old Scorpius. Or rather, great, young, _hot _Scorpius. But enough cockiness. Rose would throw me out of the library on my ass if I was cocky around her.

"What?" she said. "What is there to talk about?"

"Relax," I told her. "I'm not trying to get you in trouble with all your Weasely gang members. Or does that clan include the Potters as well?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Or you'll be stuck in the libraries with Dominique." She put on a false good-for-you voice. "Or even better, you can take Remedial Potions!"

"Oh, Weasely," I sighed. "When will you learn? Hanging with me will get you in the good with all the Slytherins. Don't you want that?" I smirked.

"What d'you want, Malfoy?"

"I wanted to tell you that Tuesdays aren't gonna work for me," I told her. "Quidditch practice."

"Aren't _you _the Quidditch captain? Can't you reschedule your own practice?"

"No!" I said, not outraged at all by her some-what reasonable request, but pretending to be. "Who are you to tell me to reschedule _my _practice! Does any other day work for you?"

"Only Wednesdays. See you tonight in the library."

She left me standing in the snow, anticipating tonight like a kid waiting to be punished. Don't get me wrong-I hadn't done a damn thing. But I was nervous, wondering just how bad tonight would be. Because when a Malfoy and a Weasely got together-well, nothing good could come from that.

Rose's P.O.V.

What was Scorpius's problem? Did he really have to go and change the date on me? I was dead sore from James's brutal usage of my two free periods that day, and I still hadn't gotten to ask Dominique whether or not she'd talked to Lily. Tonight, I had been planning to take a nice, relaxing bath in the prefects' bathroom to soothe my muscles. After my meeting with Scorpius, though, I was sure that my brain would need soothing as well.

"Hey, Dom," I said, catching up to her at the great hall. "Can I talk to you? Alone," I added, glancing at Lily. She picked up right away. "Sure! Let me just finish eating. You should eat too. James told me to tell you that there's practice tonight from 5 to 7 or 8, depending on how good you guys play."

"Damn it!" I cried, piling food on my plate. "I'm up to my ears in homework, and Scorpius just changed the date on-"

"Well, well, well," said a voice behind me. "Look what we've got here! Rose Weasely using some not-so-kindergarten language!" A group of Slytherins laughed behind me, along with their ring leader, Scorpius Malfoy.

"You want some more? Get the fuck away!" cried Dominique.

One of them gave a loud whistle. I told him to stuff it and crammed some food into my mouth, partly because I was starved, mostly because I didn't want to get in trouble for hexing them.

"Watch it, doll face," said a particularly cocky one, with buff shoulders, and a meaty face. "Or I'll have you hexed before you can say-"

"_Levicorpus!_" yelled Dominique. The guy was lifted by his ankle and his robes fell down, revealing neon green, tie-dyed knickers. Everyone in the great hall laughed outrageously, even the Slytherins. Meanwhile, the guy tried to defend himself. "They were a gift! Now put me down!"

Because the teachers were all looking at her, Dominique muttered the counter hex and he flopped down, resulting in another bout of giggles from all the students.

"Watch who you make fun of next time then!" Dominique snarled, not quite as laughing as when that obnoxious Slytherin was showing off his underpants. "And that'll show you to make fun of Gryffindors, with more than twice your skill!"

"Whoa!" a tall seventh year I recognized as Rolando Smith, a typical Slytherin. "Who are you calling better than us? You don't know what you're talking about bitches!"

That was it. I swallowed my mashed potatoes and got up from the bench. Pulling out my wand, I pointed it at the crowd of Slytherins and said, "Stupefy!" One of them tried disarming me-Scorpius. I deflected it, and he shot another curse at Dominique. Her face erupted in boils. "You monster!" I screamed in his face, storming past all the Slytherins. I needed to get her to the hospital wing, past the stunned Slytherins and Scorpius. But just one thing more… I whipped around and shot a Full-Body-Bind at Scor-no, he wasn't even Scorpius anymore. He was _Malfoy. _I shot the curse at Malfoy.

"Miss Weasely!" cried Professor Longbottom, Head of Grynffindor House, who had just arrived at the scene. "That is not tolerated! You and Malfoy come to my office! Now! Lily," he said, stopping Lily, who had just walked out of the Great Hall with Kyle. "Please take Dominique to the hospital wing." I could tell he was mad because "Uncle" Neville never called me Miss Weasely. He always called us by our first names.

Once we reached greenhouse Number 3, where his lunch of steak-and-kidney pie was sitting at a work bench, he began the reprimanding. "Honestly! I go to the Great Hall to pick up some pumpkin juice and I get two students dueling! Why didn't another teacher stop you?" Like we knew.

"Would you care to explain what you were doing, Rose? How about you, Malfoy? You seem to be finding this all very amusing!" This whole time, while I had been getting yelled at for defending myself, Malfoy had been standing in the corner smirking. It was nice to see him get reprimanded for once.

"I was just minding my own business, when Rose and Dom called me over. I thought it was about school so I went, and some of my friends followed along. And then Rose and her cousin Dom or whatever her name is start firing hexes at us!"

"That's a lie! They started making fun of me and we had to defend ourselves!" I cried, outraged.

"Well since you two can't work out a story," Neville said, "You'll have to figure one out in detention. Tonight. You'll be getting the Butterups ready for my second years tonight from eight to nine." Butterups were pains in the neck. They were flying buttercups that zoomed around the room and were so bright you needed special glasses to see them.

"I can't," Malfoy and I said in unison.

"And why is that?" Neville looked at us questioningly.

"Because I-" I glanced at Malfoy who looked mortified. "I-I've got Quidditch practice."

He didn't look impressed. "And you, Malfoy?"

Of course, a lie came straight to the blond brat's lips. "I have Potions homework I need to finish. It's a four foot long essay." I knew we had that essay, but it was due next week. I guessed Malfoy's lie was closer to the truth than mine was though.

"Well, you two will have to make other arrangements. Rose, I'll tell James to let you leave early. Scorpius, you'll need to study late or eat early. Now both of you get to class. Or it'll be a much worse punishment." He went to work with whatever he was doing and left Scorpius and me to stand there awkwardly before I left for the castle. Unfortunately, Malfoy followed

"What do you want?" I asked him. "In case you didn't get the vibe, I'm kind of sick of you nonsense. So please, leave me alone!"

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for not telling that douche about you tutoring me," he said.

I whipped around at him. "Okay, first, he is _not _a douche. You are. And what do you mean? I have Quidditch practice. That's what I told him. The truth. You should try it sometime."

"No, you lied. You told me you would tutor me. Remember, tonight in the library?"

"Okay, even, if I were tutoring you, which I'm not, we have detention tonight because _you _are an idiot. So, you can go suck balls in Remedial Potions for all I care, because there is no way in hell that I'm helping you. Got it?"

He nodded. Stupid, cocky, blond, nodding, _idiot, _that he was. He pretend he didn't know why I didn't want anything to do with him, as if he hadn't _hexed _my cousin and best friend! I knew he was a loser though. I knew that it took a lot of sleeping around and drugs to need Remedial Potions. I knew that he wasn't getting my help any day. And even though I knew all those things, something couldn't stop me from replying to his next comment.

"Professor Barry told me you had no choice. You said you would. You have to."

I sighed. "Fine. One time. If you blow this, you can kiss my ass."

"Gladly."

"Idiot." He just laughed and walked away.

Dominique P.O.V.

"Professor?" I raised my hand.

"Yes, Dominique?" Professor Barry replied. "What's wrong? Are you having trouble brewing your antidote? I thought you would find it easy. I love the good Potions whiz."

That made me blush a bit, but I kept on going. "If you make an antidote by reversing the effects of all the ingredients in the given poison, then do you make antidote-reversals by reversing the effects of the ingredients in the antidote?"

"Very interesting question, Dominique? Is it okay if I call you Dom, your name is quite a mouth-full." He winked at me, his gorgeous blue eyes twinkling, and I swear my heart stopped. "Antidote-reversal is very rare, and very, very complicated. You can't reverse the ingredients in the way most people think. For example, the remedy for Troll Enzyme is lavender, but if you use lavender in an antidote, you can't use Troll Enzyme to rid it's effects. Why do you ask? Been poisoning anyone lately?" He came me a dazzling smile, and his brown hair shone in the damp light of the dungeon's candles. I could see Olive Granby shooting dagger eyes at me for getting him to look at me that way twice in five minutes. Marge Tweedy and Carol Jarrod were making similar faces.

"Come see me after class, " he said, winking once more. I grinned and nodded, hopefully with a playful flirt to my eyes. Olive, Marge, and Carol looked like they wanted to kill me. I just shrugged at them and smiled. Soon enough, class was over and everyone marched out, the girls looking like they had to go clean the toilets. I made sure everyone had left and told Rose that I would meet her in the Great Hall for lunch. She said she had something to tell me, but hadn't wanted to upset me while Madame Gurtsdale got rid of the boils Malfoy had hexed onto me. I knew it had to do with him, but I was too busy looking forward to Potions to mind.

"Professor?" I called into the room. "Professor Barry?"

"Please, call me Charlie." First name basis. This was going somewhere.

"Okay then, Charlie. You said to see me after class about my question."

"Oh, right. Well, I could answer your question, or I could should you something very interesting in the back room. Give me just one second. I'll tell you when I'm ready." He went back to his office, and I gazed around, hoping that I wouldn't see a picture of a girlfriend. Before I could, he called me back. I wondered what he would show me.

As I walked in, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me. But it wasn't forceful. I knew somehow if I didn't want to keep going her would stop. But I did. I felt myself pressed up against him as our lips met. His lips were soft, but tough, man tough. His tongue was in my mouth, his teeth on my lips. I swear the temperature in that room tripled. We just kissed, but it was enough. More than enough.


	3. Of Love and Letters

Rose's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I had agreed to tutoring Scorpius after all. He was a jerk. An arrogant arse. Why would I intentionally put myself through the torture of meeting him more than once a week for hours at a time, just to get him out of Remedial Potions? WHY?

I also couldn't believe Uncle Neville had given me detention for sticking up for Dominique! What was that about? I thought we were _supposed _to help each other out of tough spots. I guess it was the usual adult hypocrisy thing. Tell you not to lie. Lie to you about everything. Sigh. I walked down to the Quidditch field, seriously considering resigning. Between homework, Scorpius, prefect duties, and Quidditch I didn't even have time to sleep, let alone eat, talk to boys and be a normal sixteen year old girl. But I was Rose Weasely. I was the perfect one.

"Rose!" James called to me. "You're late!" Everyone else was in their robes, but it was only 4:45. Practice didn't start for another 15 minutes and I was late. I felt the need to punch James in the face, but I honestly wasn't in the mood for another detention. This was my first, and I was not going to make it a regular thing.

"Sorry! I didn't realize 5 meant 4! Guess I should go back to muggle math class!" When I was closer to the team, I muttered, "Or maybe that's you." Luckily, James didn't hear me, or I would've been running laps. Yes, running. Not flying. He says it's to strengthen the leg muscles, and bore you to death. (Trust me, it nearly works.)

Three hours later, I was covered in bruises and mud, drenched and dearly hoping the sky didn't open up and pour tomorrow like it had today. I would lose it. I now had detention with Scorpius, followed by tutoring Scorpius, which came before doing a pile of homework and crashing by midnight, if I was lucky. (Because that had been working out so well before...)

I was going to be late for detention if I showered, so I just decided let it go. It was a greenhouse. It could use some water and dirt. "What's up, Rosie?"Malfoy said. Seeing his face made me realize that calling him Scorpius was just not okay.

"Don't call me Rosie. Ever."

"Then what should I call you? Honey? Rosie-kins?"

"I'm good." We spent the next twenty minutes arguing, but after that it became too much work and I stopped talking entirely. That's when the owl came.

_Dear Rose,_

_I know you don't like to talk about or to mum and dad, but I got an excuse to go home for the weekend, seeing as they've been fighting. Family is important right now. Anyway, they are getting a divorce. I know it for a fact. Mum told dad that if he kept on acting like she was a good-for-nothing-know-it-all, then she wanted a divorce. And dad said that she was a good-for-nothing-know-it-all, and she screamed in his face that she was calling in a lawyer tomorrow and that was final. Dad slammed the door behind him and said, "Good! I'll be better without you!" I don't want to say anymore, but I thought you should find out before the rest of the world in the Daily Prophet of next Sunday. They've got the whole story ready. _

_I still love you. We need to talk more so that I don't have to tell you stuff like this over letters._

_Hugo_

There were tears all over the paper, so I knew he was really upset. Some of them were becoming my own. I tore up the letter and used it as fertilizer. Then I left.

Dominique P.O.V.

"Goodbye," he said, holding the door out for me.

"Yeah, but when can I come back?" I smiled, jokingly, but I really wanted an answer.

"Maybe we can go out for real this weekend. We can meet up somewhere in Hogsmeade."

I hadn't wanted to say this, but, "I'm your student. We can't just go wherever we want holding hands and snogging in crowded bars. This, whatever this is, would have to be underground."

"I suppose your right. And I was looking forward to bragging about the catch I have...Well, I'll disguise you and you can disguise me. Good?"

"Yeah, great." I smiled and made to leave but before I could he pulled me in for another firey kiss. Then we heard his next class come in.

"All right, enough. I have to go. See you," I winked at him and left. A girl in Ravenclaw asked me if one of the students had finally hooked up with Barry, but I just shook it off. It wasn't possible that anyone knew. If anyone did, my life would be over.

"I wish!" I said, rolling my eyes. I left and ran for my next class.

Rose P.O.V.

Things were shattering, quickly. My life. My structure. My parents. My SANITY. They were broken in a million tiny shards of glass. I was falling apart. That note from Hugo was the last straw. I had just hit the floor. Hard.

I couldn't handle this. I just couldn't. Tears quickly came down on my pillow. I never cried, so this was a big deal. I fell off my first broom when I was four and didn't shed a tear even though my arm got broken. My dad said it toughened me up even though my mom insisted I wasn't ready. Another cause for the divorce, caused by me. Why was I such a bitch? I had pushed my parents to do this. A small part of me knew that this would've happened, but I had pushed them to it. Hugo wasn't ready. I wasn't ready. They shouldn't have been ready, but they had stupid Rose for a daughter.

What was I going to do with myself? I was a wreck. I _never _cried. Now it was an odd hour of the night, my four room-mates were all out with a different guy, and I was stuck in bed, crying over the parents whose relationship I'd broken. I needed Dominique. No, not even she could fix this.

"Hey, it's okay…" A gentle, yet tough hand, stroked my back, the way mum had when I'd fallen off my broom. I turned to face Scorpius.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could tell you were really upset and I came to see if you were okay."

"Clearly, I'm not." I began to put up a hard, protective wall over my face, but it immediately dissolved into a mask of tears. My face burrowed in his chest. His shirt got soaked, but I could tell he didn't mind. Not that I cared.

"It's my fault! I've tried to do everything right, but I can't stop fighting with them! I'm never good enough! I'm always arguing with my dad, or bitching about my mum, or complaining about Hugo! I've completely ruined my family!" I got hysterical then, not that I wasn't before, what with crying into Scorpius's arms? But even more hysterical.

"Shh, don't say that. You know it isn't true. Come on, don't do this to yourself. Just calm down. Focus on my breathing. Calm down. It's okay. Everything is going to be just fine."

_No it isn't, _I couldn't help but think. However, I thought that it would be for my sanity. (Whatever was left of it anyway.)

I looked up at him, and I knew what was going to happen. I stared into his gray eyes, full of worry for my well-being and our lips not closer and closer. Our noses touched. I could feel the heat and I had to deny it.

"Stop. A relationship with you is just one more way to ruin my relationship with my parents."


	4. Mysterious Notes

_The corridor stretched out in front of me like a sea leading to a place I couldn't tell was there. My footsteps echoed everywhere. _

Tap-tap, Rose is coming_, they yelled, alerting any unwanted visitors to my presence. I could tell for sure that someone was watching as I approaced, waiting to attack, which was why I couldn't tell why I wasn't running in the opposite direction. Strangely, I felt a sense of…curiosity. And you know what curiosity did to the frickin' cat. _

_"When are we going to tell her?" a girl's voice asked. Wait, who said that?_

_"We are telling her right now," I said, closing my eyes, focusing. Wait, what? Why had I just spoken? Looking down, I realized that I was not a sixteen year old redhead, but a pale, pale, pale man in about his twenties. What the hell?_

_"Oh, I see," the girl said. "Your father did give you a useful talent." _

_"One of the only ones he didn't waste on that git, Potter. But in any case, he'll be gone soon. Rose had better go to the owlery at midnight tomorrow, or she'll be next."_

I woke up, cold as hell. Damn, that was a good way of putting it. Chill sweat ran down my face, neck, arms. Yet, I was burning up. Someone had done legilimency on me. It was scary. Terrifying. Freaky.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

Midnight at the owlery. I needed to know who had done this, because honestly, they scared me.

After I got over the legilimence shock, the events of the night washed over me like shards of glass. The reason I remembered so quickly was because I woke up with a tear-stained pillow and a note from Scorpius. It was written in an elegant scrawl, just the kind of writing I thought Scorpius would have.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm so sorry I left halfway through the night. I had a feeling you wouldn't want your roommates finding out about what had just happened. _

_I still feel the same way about you now as I did last night when we almost kissed. _

_Please don't do this. Your parents' divorce is not your fault. Do you want me to come by your dorm? I'm coming anyway, actually. If you don't want me to come, send an owl or something. _

_Scorpius_

Shit. He fell asleep here. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

What the frick did we do? The only two things I remembered from last night were Scorpius and I almost kissing (but not, thank god!) and my parent's divorce. Oh, that's another-Shit.

My life was falling apart. (I know I've mentioned this before.) Now I felt that I needed Scorpius, and that if I didn't meet him, I would go crazy. My whole mess of life was crazy. My parents were getting a divorce! What was I going to do? I was going to get ready; comb my hair, change my clothes, brush my teeth. I was going to take this lemon and make some damn bittersweet lemonade. I heard Scorpius at the door just then.

My resolve nearly disintegrated, but I kept on trucking. "Just a second." I quickly threw my freshly pressed robes over my head and pinned on my dazzling prefect badge. My hair was shiny and soft, my breath had never smelt better and I was ready to go.

Opening the door, I said to him, "Look, last night was-"

"No, it's okay. It was just that-" he tried to interrupt.

"No, really I shouldn't have-"

"Seriously, just let me-"

"Wait! Slow down! You go first!" I told him.

"No, you."

"See, this is another reason why we can't be in a relationship. We can't go two seconds without fighting." And with that, I could see the cheery mask he tried to put up crumble. As it fell, I saw how he was secretly hoping I would give in to…us.

"Rose, don't do this. We have something special, and I know that's probably the corniest thing you've ever heard, but it's true." He looked down at his feet for a moment, but then something in his face seemed to change from cowardice to romantics and he looked into my eyes with his own piercing gray ones. Damn. I couldn't look away. I just couldn't.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you deserve this. You deserve us. You deserve to be happy."

As if it was that simple.

Dominique P.O.V.

Barry had been acting strange around me lately, and it wasn't a wow-you're-my-super-hot-student kind of strange, or a can't-believe-we madeout-together kind of strange, either. During my first period Potions class, he had deliberately given me all the hard assignments, extra-critically examined my work and just been an arse.

After class, I stopped him, but only after making sure nobody was around.

"What happened today?" I asked. "Why were you being so annoying?"

"I thought it was obvious. With our little trip tonight, I needed to make it clear that you were a stellar student. I'm sorry if I upset you. Really, I am."

One look into his gorgeous emerald eyes and I was hooked. Our lips crashed together and nothing else seemed to matter. The smell of his manly cologne overwhelmed me, and the part of me that screamed, "His next class is coming, you moron!" just seemed to shut itself up. I groaned, as the taste of his lips intoxicated me, sending shivers up and down my spine. His hands were tangled up in my wavy, blonde hair and I felt like nothing could ever reach this level of ecstasy, aside from what had happened between us the other day. Then the footsteps started echoing through the dungeons, and I knew I had three seconds to break apart from him and book it to Transfiguration. I'm not going to lie. Breaking apart from him was hard. Almost impossible. But I was turning cats into vases five minutes later, so I figured I did pretty well.

Rose P.O.V.

It was 11:15 at night, so I ever-so-quietly collected my thoughts and put on my most comfortable muggle jeans and a soft, cashmere sweater. I wanted to be ready to run, chase or fight. Speaking of which, I tucked my wand into my pocket and mentally shook myself once more.

_You need to know what's going on with whatever's going on, Rose! _I chided myself. Another thing had been haunting my thoughts since that night someone did legilimence on me. He (I?) had referred to "Potter" and said, "Rose better me at the owlery at midnight, or she'll be next." I fI was next, then "Potter" had been first, right?

There was only one way to find out. And even then, as I stepped through the portrait of The Fat Lady, Scorpius was in my way. Literally, he was sleeping on the floor in front of the common room.

"What the hell?" I practically screamed. Had I not been trying to keep quiet and not disturb any ghosts, I would have.

"I was going to get in there first thing in the morning, as soon as someone opened the door. I actually figured it would be you, getting an early head start on the studying, but its 11:30! Where are you sneaking off to?"Then something in his eyes seemed to just…break.

"Are you secretly seeing someone else? Is that the real reason you won't give us a chance?"

"What? No! That's crazy! Seriously, get over yourself! Look, my business is my business. Go mind your own." With that, I started walking in the direction of owlery. But guess who followed me?

"Then where are you going?" he demanded.

"Like I said, none of your business!" I kept walking, faster now, seeing as I wanted to see who was leaving the message, if they decided to not face m me in person.

"If you're meeting at midnight, I won't let you get there by then. So just tell me!"

I couldn't chance not getting there, so I surrendered.

"Fine. If you want to be such a nosey bitch, then fine. But swear to God that you won't tell a soul!"

"I swear, I swear!" cried Scorpius, throwing his hands up.

As we walked to owlery, I told him about the "dream."

"Rose?" he began, "I know you might not want to hear this, but-"

I cut him off. "If you already know I don't want to hear it, then why even start?"

"Because you _need_ to hear it. And even you know that what we need and what we want are almost never the same, even if it's only because, as humans, we have so many wants. Look, maybe this was just a dream."

For once, Scorpius was right. I hadn't wanted to hear that. But not for the stupid reason he probably thought, but because I had thought it over, and him thinking I hadn't made me mad. Okay, maybe a tad ridiculous, but still. Who did he think he was to barge in on my plans and then correct my thought process?

"I had thought of that. But isn't it worth the chance?"

_Rose,_

_Check the paper tomorrow morning, knowing that Hermione will be next. If you want to contact me, then leave your reply in the statue of the one-eyed witch. But I'd wait for morning before you do anything!_

_Sincerely,_

_As if I'd tell you who I am?_

Great. A sarcastic psychopath wanted me to check the paper. Scorpius said he'd stay with me, or I could go back with him after this, and he'd leave early in the morning. I'm sorry to say that I accepted, but for good reason. The next morning everyone was in the biggest tizzy I'd ever seen. Bigger than when they canceled the Potions finals because Professor Slughorn finally died. Big enough to distract me from finding the paper.

Finally, I asked Dominique what was wrong, and she thrusted the paper I'd been longing to get my hands on into my face. The heading was bold and clear.

HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED, HAS GONE MISSING!


	5. Danger

**Rose P.O.V.**

"Give me that!" I screeched, tearing the paper out of Dom's hand. Looking at it, I realized what had happened. Whoever was sending these notes just kidnapped Uncle Harry, the Head of the Auror Office. Which, in a way, made him/her worse than Voldemort, because Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort, the Darkest wizard of all time. And they had said Mom was next.

_Yesterday night, at around midnight, Aurors Ron and Hermione Weasley, called upon the Potter household only to find the house empty. Potter's wife, Ginny Weasley, former chaser of the Hollyhead Harpies and current Quidditch journalist, was away on business. Their three kids, James, 17, Albus, 16, and Lily, 14, are all currently in attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After seeing that nobody was at home, the two discovered signs of forced entry by Dark Magic. They entered the home and searched the entire house, but Potter was nowhere to be found-_

I couldn't read anymore. This was too much. I bolted out of the Great Hall, not caring that Scorpius was close one my trail, and ran for the girl's dormitory. I knew what I had to do.

"_Camellio forensia,_" I told the Fat Lady. I dashed up to the girls dormitory, and grabbed a quill and some parchment. I scribbled out a note saying I would do whatever it took to keep my uncle and mother safe and then sped out once more, only to run headfirst into none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius, not right now. I can't," I said, pushing past him, thanking God he hadn't pushed me to let him read the letter last night. Now he wouldn't know where I was heading.

"You can and you will Rose," he told me, blocking my way. " I know something in that note is making you do something, and I'm almost sure it's nothing good. Please, let me help you," he almost begged me.

"The only way you can help is by letting me go. I need to do something, and time is running out." I made to push past him again, and again he blocked my way. I knew he was trying to help, but now I was mad.

"Who do you think you are? What, we had a moment the other night and you think you're my knight in shining armor now?" I saw the hurt in his eyes, and it killed me, but I needed to do this.

"Rose, I'm not trying to be your-"

"Oh yes, you are!" I accused him. "You think you're so great, the leader of your stupid gang, the irresistible Scorpius Malfoy! Well guess what? The other night, I was upset and hurting and yeah, you comforted me, but that doesn't mean we're together or something! It didn't mean anything. It was a mistake. Now let me go," I finished, removing his arm from my own and running down the hall.

I hadn't meant anything of what I said, but I had to do what I did. This person was dangerous, and I was _not _going to get Scorpius involved. I dashed down the passage to the one-eyed witch statue, but had I looked back I would have seen a small, glistening tear roll down Scorpius Malfoy's face.

**Scorpius P.O.V. **

I knew Rose was lying, but what she said, the way she said it…it was like something inside me broke. The truth was I had never really liked her. In fact, until I was in the same Potion N.E.W.T. class with her, and had to spend hours looking at her perfect, silky red hair and listening to her soft, yet perky voice answer every question with confidence, I had pretty much hated her. And the fact that I got so distracted by her that I was all but failing potions (and now was actually failing potions) made me hate her even more. But in a different way.

In an I-hate-that-love-you way. But I didn't really love or hate her. It was different with Rose. That's what made her so special. And that's why when she said what she said, it didn't matter if she meant it or not, it still crushed me.

"Rose, wait!" I called, running after her. It was no use, she was already gone. But I wanted to know what had her more worked up than the Potter kids, who had been seen sulking around school all day, or in Lily's case, crying in the bathroom for so long that people thought Moaning Myrtle had relocated.

I crept down the passage with the one-eyed witch statue and a new theory struck me. Was she trying to sneak out? The passage behind the one-eyed witch was the only one which hadn't been blocked by teachers, because they had never figured out how to work it. But most students new the trick was to cast a Disillusionment Charm on yourself, or else be _very _sneaky, and then tap the witch's head a say, "_Diffindo!"_

If Rose snuck out in her state, and she was doing something dangerous, I wanted to be there for her. But her words kept ringing in my head,_ What, we had a moment the other night and you think you're my knight in shining armor now?_ At least she had admitted there was a moment. That was something.

Then I saw her, running down the hallway, clearly not wanting to be seen. I hid behind a statue of some old wizard in a top hat and waited for her footsteps to fade away. Then I went up to the one-eyed witch, tapped her head, muttering the spell as I did so and peered into the passage way. At the bottom was a short note, hastily scribbled.

_I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt my uncle or my mom. _

_-Rose_

**Rose P.O.V.**

The reply came in the middle of the night that night. I was almost too scared to read it. I had barely made it through all my classes, multiple run-ins with Scorpius, comforting Lily, Albus and not so much James, but still a word before classes, dreading this moment.

_Rose,_

_Make friends with Scorpius. More than friends. Sleep with him if you have to, I don't care just get him close to you. And then find a way to make him publicly acknowledge his family's willing support for the Dark Lord. That might spare a few of your family members' lives. _

_Oh, and mention any of this to anyone-and I'll see to it that they end up just like your dear uncle and you mommy, if you don't hurry up. _

Now what was I going to do?


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, places, and everything in the world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling (as much as I wish it was all mine.) I don't know if I've had a disclaimer in any of the previous chapters, but if not, then don't be fooled. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's.

**Rose P.O.V.**

It had been exactly 4 hours, 37 minutes, and 12 seconds since I got the letter. I haven't been able to sleep; I've just been tossing and turning, not knowing what to do.

If there was anything in this world I was sure of anymore, it was that Scorpius Malfoy would never, not in a million years, reveal to the world that he and his family still supported Voldemort. It would just never happen. Uncle Harry and Mum were as good as dead.

Maybe if I told him we could work something-no, I wouldn't do that. How could I even think of doing that? This person had made it very clear that if Scorpius, or anyone for that matter, found out they were going in the same direction as Harry and my mum.

And that's why this was so difficult. It wasn't me they were threatening to kill. It was my uncle, and my mum. Two of the people I loved most in the world. And it was my job to help them.

Then it came down to the fact that even if I did try to embark on the impossible journey of getting the Malfoy family to support Voldemort again, Scorpius hated me at the moment, because I had been a complete bitch to him. And if he found out, he would hate me forever.

But why did I suddenly care? Weasleys have hated Malfoys for generations, so would throwing Scorpius under the bus really be as bad as not helping Uncle Harry and Mum? Of course it was, how could I think that? How could I get in the trap of thinking one life was more important than another? Although, the Malfoys wouldn't die. They would live a terrible life, but they wouldn't die. Uncle Harry and Mum would be the ones who were dead.

4 hours, 56 minutes, 43 seconds. It had been almost five hours, and I'd just gone through that terrible thought process about a billion times.

There was no hope for the situation. That bus was coming, and I would have to throw somebody under it eventually.

No matter what I did, I would never be able to live with myself. No matter what I did, lives were going to be destroyed.

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

So Rose knew something. She knew something about Harry Potter going missing and clearly had reason to believe that whoever had him was after her mum.

No wonder she had been in a rush to give that note.

Now that I began to think of it, it must have had something to do with the letter she received that night at the Owlery, the one I hadn't wanted to her push her to let me read. Oh God, now I wish I had. Then I might be able to help her out of the rut she was clearly in.

There was one thing I was sure of though. Whatever the person told Rose to do, she would do it. She would do anything to help her family, no matter how dysfunctional it was. But how could I help her? She had made it very clear last night that she didn't want me involved. She had said the things that she knew would hurt me the most, knowing that it would keep me away. So if I were to help her, she couldn't know.

A part of me was a little happy though. Rose wanted to protect me. She was willing to hurt me to protect me. Most of me was extremely pissed off, though. Five years of almost undisturbed dislike for her whole family made me a little bitter. It made me angry that she thought I needed protection. The only reason I needed her help in potions was because she was goddamned distracting, sitting right in front of me. Other than that, I was one of the best in our year. Yet there she was, Rose Weasley, too stuck-up to let me help her.

I was being a douche, and I knew it. She wasn't being stuck up at all. I was. And if I was going to help her, I was going to have to stop thinking about my feelings and try to understand the position she was in.

**Rose P.O.V.**

By the time breakfast rolled around, I had only come up with one thing. I was going to have to apologize to Scorpius, because like it or not, I needed him. I needed to use him, was more like it, but never the less, I still needed his trust.

I felt like such a bitch. But what else could I do? And then I thought of something. I hauled ass back up to my dormitory, grabbed my quill and scratched out another note.

_I'll do anything else. Please. But Scorpius will never do that. Isn't there anything that _I _can give you? Anything at all, I'll do it. But Scorpius is never going to say his family is still supporting Voldemort, he just won't do it. _

_ Please. I'll do anything. _

_ -Rose_

It felt like a foolish, desperate attempt, and I knew at heart that it would probably just waste Uncle Harry's and my mom's time (I couldn't bare to think left on this earth.) But I couldn't betray Scorpius like that, even if I didn't like him, which I was seriously beginning to doubt. Between him almost kissing me and then him and his gang coming after me and Dominique, I didn't know what to believe about him.

But I did know that what I was being told to do wasn't okay. It was beyond not okay. And so I came up with this note as a last resort, a final plea.

My hopes were crushed as soon as I got to the one-eyed witch statue. There, as if my tormentor knew what was going through my head, was the reply to my unsent message.

_Little Rosie,_

_ Don't think for two seconds about trying to persuade me otherwise. I have a reason for my request. Aside from tormenting you that is. _

_ If you were thinking of asking me change my mind-just stop thinking about it. Throw your little boyfriend, Scorpius, under the bus, or watch your family die. _

_Thanks, love!_

This was a creepy monster. A creepy monster who, for some reason, wanted the Malfoy family to reveal their now nonexistent love for Voldemort, and torment me and my family. The note made the truth of it all finally sink in. I had to betray Scorpius. There was no other choice. And even though I had no idea how I was going to do it, I knew the first step.

I had to go apologize. I had to make him trust me again, only to take that trust and crush it into a million tiny pieces.

**Albus P.O.V.**

I wondered what the rest of my family would say when they met her. It was clear that I liked her because she was gorgeous. But they would think that it was just because she was gorgeous. And after they found out that she was smart, and funny, and good at Quidditch, but just never noticed, they wouldn't wonder why I liked her anymore. They would wonder why she liked me. Good old, messy-haired, bright green-eyed, Albus.

But then again, who gave a fuck what they thought? They were family. They had to like me no matter what. So when we walked over to Gryffindor table, hand in hand, and sat down, I didn't give two shits about what would happen next.

"Hey guys, this is Bella," I said. Just then Rose came back down, panting. She looked upset, which worried me, not just because we were cousins, but because we had always been really close. I wanted to talk to her then, but I knew there was time for that. I needed to introduce Bella now.

"Hi guys," she said. She didn't seem nervous to be hanging out with the gigantic Potter-Weasley clan. I was glad for that. My family hates wimps.

Dominique, not surprisingly, was the first to talk. "Hi Bella," she said kindly. "I'm Dominique."

"Oh, I know who you are. Everyone in the school does," she said. Well, with her curvy body, flawless blond hair, crystal blue eyes, always perfect make-up, and somehow still outstanding grades, Dominique wasn't exactly hard to miss.

I would have expected Rose to speak at that point, but she just looked down at her barely touched plate miserably. I didn't want to push her today, and I was about to introduce Lily, when Bella spoke again.

"You must be Rose," she said. "It's nice to meet you. Albus talks about you all the time." Rose glanced up at her, and I could tell it was taking everything she had not to bluntly turn down Bella's attempt at conversation. Inwardly, I thanked God for having her as a cousin at that moment. At other moments, such as when she was putting itching powder in my boxers, I wasn't exactly thrilled to have her around.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you too. Listen, I really don't feel well, so I've got to head back to the common room. I'm really sorry." And with that, she left her almost completely untouched plate and dashed out of the great hall.

"Yeah, Albus, I have to go too," Lily said, collecting her books and walking toward the other end of the Gryffindor table. "I told Kyle I'd meet him at breakfast so we cgo to Hogsmeade together. It was nice to meet you, Bella."

At the mention of Kyle, Dominique's eyebrows rose slightly, but Lily shot her a glare and they snapped back down with a shrug. I didn't exactly like Kyle, but I learned long ago that Lily's romantic life was none of James' or my business. And I learned the hard way. (Let's just say Lily gets her Bat Bogey Hexes from my mum.)

After breakfast, Bella and I passed through Filch's (oh yes, he was still around) Secrecy Sensors and made our way down to the village. We just walked along the main road for a while, stopping at places like Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see if Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were around. They usually were, because they liked to be in the Hogsmeade branch when we were here, since that's when business was best, and this time they gave me some free Skiving Snackboxes and told me to send Fred and Roxanne over if I saw them. Uncle George teased me about Bella as soon as she went around the corner to say hello to some of her friends, but Aunt Angelina just said she seemed nice.

Then we went to the Post Office so that Bella could get some owl treats and finally we passed all the shops and were walking along the road, hands entwined, when I realized how far we'd gone.

"Bella, we should probably head back now," I said, glancing up at the sky that was closing.

"How about a drink at the Hog's Head?" she asked, pointing down the road. She leaned in closer, "There might be things there aside from butterbeer," she added, breathing onto my ear.

"Sounds great," I replied, and taking my hand once more, she pulled me ahead into the pub.

"Two butterbeers," I told the bar tender. We sat down at a table near the back, drinks in hand, but quickly became immersed in other things. Kissing Bella was so much different than kissing any other girl. I loved the way her soft, wavy, brown hair felt tangled between my fingers, and how her ruby red lips pressed and pushed upon mine. And then, when we both opened our eyes, and I looked into her icy blue ones, how they seemed to pierce my soul.

We spent about an hour, kissing, talking, and drinking. Mostly kissing. At around four, I told her we should probably go, and she said she just wanted to use the bathroom and then we could go. While she was waiting, I just looked around at all the strange people in the pub.

There was a witch in a black cloak, with yellow fingernails the length of crayons, and a drink that looked like a combination of blood and eyeballs. Two vampires, pale as sheets, with vicious-looking fangs. Dominique making out with some nameless guy. A man that looked rather like a troll-wait, that wasn't just any nameless guy. And that was my cousin.

Making out with fucking Professor Barry.

**A/N: **Albus! I love him, I just love him. I think it's because, at least in my mind, he's like Harry, but not so concerned with saving the world so much that he has time to be a normal teenager. What do you think about Rose's decision? You'll find out why the person wants what they want soon enough. Any thoughts on Bella? I'd love to know. Pleeeease review! I hope you like it! I've already started the next chapter (it was going to be this chapter, but I thought that was a better way to end it) so it should be up soon, but maybe not. I'm trying to really live out the last few weeks of warm weather. Again, please review! It will make my day!


End file.
